RC-2228 Coil Skirata
\ RC-2228 was born on kamino in a vat like all clone commandos pilots and troopers of his time. he had jet black hair and a short, curly haircut. TRAINING AND ADOPTION RC-2228 was is designation and when he reached the age that was proper for clone commando teams. he liked to set off simunition ( simulation ammo) bombs and grenades. he was finally adopted by Carter Skirata who he would call buir meaning father in mando'a he was trained with a squad called Rancor Team. he was the squads demolitions expert and they all passed their final test. yet there was more to go the sickener which was designed to toughen a cloen commando. they had to all crawl through bantha guts. they all passed their finalcombat test and were ready for combat. Geonosis During the job of going to geonosis to strike strategic targets coil skirata and rancor team were loaded on a laat/i to depart for geonosis. when they departed after going to geonosis and the shuttle doors opened he was fascinated at the rocky terrain of the geonosis deserts. they all landed. all of the squad Coil, Sha'buir, blaster, and O-leder they all departed for the the zone where they had to go. Sha'buir the teams sniper liked shooting the bugs he alled them. they had to take a hill and hold it until the laat arrived to bring reiforcements. they were being overrun coil had to think fast. they had the squads barc speeder and a fewthermal detonantors but they didnt know what to do with them. they were running out of anti tank weapons. Coil got on the speeder primed the dets and drove o the droids when he was ready he hooked the detonators to the engine and blew up the speeder destroying the tank and the droids. he went back to the squads position and dicovered four helmets witht he squad emblem a rancor with four clones around it on the ground. he saw them being taken away from him by geonosian bugs. he wad furious and killed them all. Trouble in deep space After the Commando troops were chilled down he was assigned to republic cruiser desolate. they were heading to ryloth for an assault and to rendevous with Coil's next squad called Kilo Team. They ran into a bunch of droid fighters and they had to scramble the fighter squadron to attack the droids they had arrived at ryloth. this would later be caleld the Space to Air skirmish of ryloth. RYLOTH ASSAULT When they arrived at ryloth they were all put in laat/is and brought to the surface. he met sharp who would later be one of his closest friends of the clone wars. together they helped to clear ryloth while blasting droids and using explosives. they were faced with a problem too many droids no jedi barely any air-support and runnin low on ammo. they had to drop the cliff that they were on to get rid of the droids. he handed sharp some explosives and they placed them on the trees and the sides of the canyon. the plan worked beautifully and coil watched the droid dissappear beneath the rubble. Journey to umbara around the year of 20BBY Coil skirata and kilo team were sent to umbara to kill an umbaran commander jarlac he was in command of the forces by the region Kilo was stationed. After Heavy losses due to Jarlac kilo team was sent in to hold the lin an assasinate Jarlac. Coils job was to take the shot while jallar and atton two troopers working for kilo held the line. they eventually killed him and coil had to go on alone he faced a platoon went around a corner then everything went black. TWO YEARS LATER "There are jedi I like and jedi i dont like, The sith well the sith are evil in their own way". - coil skirata on force users. During the rebellion Coil Skirata was a bounty hunter he also had a family at that point a son and a wife which was not uncommon for ex-clone commandos to do. he owned a starfighter an at some point happened to aquire that from a space ship dealer. He would most often work for the highest bidder but never for the empire he had ha the expirnces with the clone army he didnt wan to relive that expirence. he would most often work for Jabba The Hutt. To be continued... . Category:Republic Category:Commando Category:Male Characters Category:Clone Troopers Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Humans